La maison bleue
by Holly DM
Summary: Len, poussé par la curiosité, se met à explorer une vieille maison délabrée en pleine forêt. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle l'attire irrésistiblement. Rin le suit, ayant trop peur de rester seule dans les bois sans son frère. Les deux jumeaux ne sont pas au bout de leurs surprises...


**Titre :**

**Auteur : **Holly DM

**Fandom : **Vocaloïd

**Genre :** Romance –Angst – (Humor)

**Pairing : **Kaito x Kagamine Len Kagamine Len x Hatsune Miku (peut-être un petit peu de yuri, mais vraiment léger, parce que je n'en lis pas et n'en écrit pas d'habitude... ^^')

**Rating : **T (M ? on verra =3)

**Résumé :** Len, poussé par la curiosité, se met à explorer une vieille maison délabrée en pleine forêt. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle l'attire irrésistiblement. Rin le suit, ayant trop peur de rester seule dans les bois sans son frère. Les deux jumeaux ne sont pas au bout de leurs surprises...

**Note : **Euuh... Me tapez pas, mais en gros, Kaito et Miku sont plus ou moins frère et sœur ^^' Il le fallait, désolée XD Hatsune Kaito ça fait bizarre, mais bon ^^' Ah oui, et Meiko-san est un peu la protectrice de mes Kagamine chéris ^-^ (OOC ! XD) C'est TRES OOC hein, pour tout le monde ^^

Je suis une fangirl incontestée de Kaito, alors vous foutez pas de ma gueule si j'exagère un peu des fois sur lui... Il est tellement... **

La tenue de Miku est légèrement inspirée de Daughter of Evil, et celle de Kaito légèrement de Requiem.

Les mots en _italique_ sont les pensées des personnages.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont au créateur des avatars des Vocaloïds. Par contre, le lieu et l'intrigue sont à moi et tout à moi :3

PRESENCE DE YAOI ! Homophobes... Dehors ! :D

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

« Leen ! Me laisse pas toute seule, ne vas pas là dedans !

-Arrête un peu, Rin. Je ne crains rien, c'est juste une vieille maison.

-Mais... Len, Meiko-san nous a interdit d'aller dans la forêt ! Si on se perd, elle ne va pas être contente !

-Oublie un peu Meiko soeurette, et viens plutôt voir ! »

Rin soupira d'un air angoissé, et rattrapa son frère qui était presque entré dans la vieille maison.

Comme d'habitude, Len n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, et Rin étant trop peureuse pour se séparer de son frère, la jeune fille l'avait suivi. Meiko leur ayant interdit la forêt, Len avait évidemment manifesté un vif intérêt pour cet endroit. Cela faisait partie de son caractère d'être curieux. Curieux, pas désobéissant. C'était plus fort que lui, il FALLAIT qu'il explore cette forêt.

Après quelques heures de marche, la nuit était presque tombée et les jumeaux étaient arrivés devant une vieille maison en pierre, apparemment abandonnée. Du lierre et des mauvaises herbes entouraient l'endroit, mais la maison n'était pas repoussante. Au contraire, elle répandait autour d'elle un étrange parfum de mystère et de magie. Len, fidèle à lui-même, s'était immédiatement dirigé vers cette masure, ses habits blancs et jaunes contrastant étrangement avec l'atmosphère presque noire de la forêt. Avec ses cheveux blonds, on aurait pu croire qu'il était un fantôme ou un esprit venu d'un autre monde.

Rin, dans son éternelle paranoïa, avait immédiatement rappelé son frère, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne l'écouterait pas.

Len était maintenant juste devant la porte en bois moisi de la maison et regardait l'intérieur par un des trous que les vers avaient fait dans la paroi.

« Eh, Rin ! C'est génial là-dedans ! C'est super grand ! s'écria-t-il en faisant signe à sa sœur d'approcher.

La jeune fille avança jusqu'à lui, les mains jointes, le visage inquiet. Elle finit par arriver devant la porte et plaça un de ses yeux bleus devant un autre trou. Elle dût admettre que cela valait le spectacle :

L'intérieur de la maison était grand, très grand, et les meubles étaient toujours présents. Il lui sembla même qu'il n'y avait quasiment pas de poussière dessus.

Son frère la poussa en arrière, et, d'un habile mouvement du pied dont il avait le secret, défonça la porte en bois. Les deux jumeaux s'attendaient bien sûr à ce que les morceaux de bois fassent un bruit du tonnerre en tombant à terre, mais à leur grande surprise, ce ne fut pas le cas. Ils tombèrent avec la légèreté d'un plume sur le sol, faisant voler quelques feuilles de chêne qui tapissaient le sol de la forêt.

Toute peur envolée, Rin regarda son frère avec émerveillement, et Len lui rendit son sourire. Il attrapa doucement la main de sa sœur et entra dans la masure. La lumière rouge et bleue du crépuscule éclairait l'intérieur de la maison par une grande baie vitrée au fond du salon, donnant une atmosphère surnaturelle au lieu. Un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et les yeux brillants, les deux Kagamine se mirent à explorer sans bruit la pièce du bas. Comme l'avait remarqué Rin, les meubles étaient en parfait état. L'intérieur de la maison contrastait avec l'image qu'elle renvoyait de dehors, ce qui surprit les deux petits blonds. Len s'assit doucement sur le canapé bleu, aucun nuage de poussière n'en sortant. Tous les meubles de la pièce étaient dans les tons bleus et turquoise, et le papier peint donnait, avec la lumière du dehors, l'impression d'être dans une sorte de bulle d'eau claire. Alors qu'elle s'asseyait avec son frère, Rin remarqua, dans un coin de la pièce, une horloge en argent ciselé, délicatement ornée de lapis-lazulis et de saphirs. Emerveillée, la jeune fille se releva immédiatement pour aller admirer l'horloge. Elle était posée sur un petit secrétaire en bois vernis bleu, en accord avec les autres meubles de la pièce.

Les aiguilles en argent étaient finement ciselées et ornées l'une, la plus petite, d'un lapis-lazuli, et l'autre, la grande, d'un saphir. Des ailes de papillon, en argent également ornaient les deux côtés du cadran, et des pierres précieuses embellissaient le magnifique travail de l'artiste qui les avaient réalisées (les ailes, pas les pierres ^^').

Emerveillée, Rin fit signe à son frère de s'approcher, ce qu'il fit, tout aussi intriguée que sa sœur.

Examinant de plus près l'horloge, le jeune homme remarqua deux initiales sur le socle de l'horloge : Un K et un M étaient artistiquement entrelacés, entourés de roses et d'ailes de papillon. Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent, une lueur de curiosité dans les yeux. Rin approcha son doigt d'une des ailes, et l'effleura doucement, suivant les arabesques. Un « Tic ! » la fit sursauter, et les aiguilles de l'horloge se mirent soudainement à tourner, mais à l'envers.

De légers bruits de bois entrechoqué les firent se retourner vers l'entrée, et avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de dire ouf, la porte en bois était réparée. Mais ce n'était plus la vieille porte en bois pourri .C'était une porte en bois massif, vernie, avec un poignée d'argent. Rin agrippa immédiatement la manche de son frère, sa peur reprenant le dessus. Len ne semblait pas plus rassuré.

Les deux jumeaux entendirent alors une voix masculine venant de l'étage du dessus.

« Eh bien, Miku, je crois que nous avons de la visite... Que dirais-tu de descendre pour faire connaissance avec nos invités ? »

Un rire clair retentit dans la maison, semblant sortir des murs en pierre, et glaçant d'effroi les Kagamine.

Des pas légers se firent entendre, et une porte claqua à l'étage. Les deux jumeaux, se tenant fort la main, avaient les yeux rivés sur les escaliers en bois menant à l'étage.

Une douce lumière apparut en haut de ces escaliers, une lumière bleu vert, et les deux jeunes gens virent alors apparaître une jeune femme au longues couettes turquoises, un léger sourire sadique étirant ses lèvres. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe bleue vert en satin, d'une coupe simple. Une fine ceinture de dentelle noire entourait sa taille, son front et ses poignets. Un ras du cou, en dentelle noire également, ressortait sur sa peau blanche comme de l'albâtre, et était orné d'un lapis-lazuli de la même couleur que sa robe.

« Kaito, Kaito ! Viens vite ! Ils sont adorables ! » s'écria-t-elle en faisant des signes vers le haut de l'escalier, son visage prenant un expression de profonde excitation. Elle se mit même à sautiller un peu en se tenant à la rampe.

Rin serra la main de son frère, et il lui rendit sa pression. Les deux jumeaux gardaient les yeux fixés sur la femme qui se tenait devant eux, les yeux agrandis par l'inquiétude.

Un homme vêtu d'une veste en queue de pie bleu marine ornée de fils dorés descendit à son tour les escaliers, et rejoignit la femme. Il avait un visage fin et noble, des yeux bleus profond et des cheveux de la même couleur. Il portait des bottes bleues à lacets blancs, et de légères cicatrices partaient du coin de ses yeux pour arriver vers le milieu de ses joues. Il était beau. Tout simplement. Un halo semblable à celui de la femme l'entourait, toutefois d'un bleu plus intense que le sien. Len ouvrit grand les yeux devant cet homme si impressionnant, autant par sa beauté que par sa prestance. En apercevant Len, l'homme ouvrit grand les yeux, semblant surpris de le voir. _Pourtant, il ne me connaît pas..._ se dit Len, intrigué.

« Eh bien, jeunes gens, on s'est perdus ? » demanda-t-il doucement de sa voix grave.

La femme tourna la tête vers eux, son regard vert frappant les deux jumeaux par son intensité.

« Euh... euh... balbutia Rin, n'arrivant pas à articuler une seule parole.

-Nous sommes désolés, nous ne voulions pas entrer dans votre maison... Nous croyons qu'elle était abandonnée. Dit vivement Len.

-Il est vraiment adorable, Kaito ! Je le veux pour moi toute seule ! s'exclama la jeune femme en se tournant vers le dénommé Kaito. Len se tendit, ses yeux s'agrandissant de peur.

-Miku, il ne t'appartient pas ! Laisse-le. » Lui ordonna Kaito. Il descendit les escaliers d'un pas léger, sa cape bleue voletant derrière lui. Len lui lança un regard plein de reconnaissance. La dénommée Miku lui avait fait peur avec sa phrase... bizarre.

Kaito s'avança vers eux, les jumeaux reculant au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Ils finirent par buter contre le mur. Kaito se baissa doucement, faisant une légère révérence aux jumeaux, et releva les yeux, un sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres.

Len sentit ses joues chauffer tant le regard de cet homme était intense. Kaito se releva, et saisit doucement la main de Rin, déposant un baiser sur son dos. La jeune fille rougit à son tour, mais afficha un air ahuri lorsque Kaito fit de même pour Len.

Le jeune garçon rougit encore plus, la couleur de ses joues jurant avec ses habits et l'ambiance de la pièce.

Rin aperçut Miku faire une moue boudeuse, et elle ouvrit grand les yeux lorsqu'elle disparut pour réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard à quelques centimètres de son visage. La blonde poussa un petit cri de terreur face à la rapidité de la jeune femme, ce qui fit rire Miku.

« Ils me plaisent bien, Kaito ! On les garde ?

-Miku... soupira Kaito. Ils ne nous appartiennent pas, je te rappelle. Mais comme ils n'ont pas le choix, ils vont devoir rester... termina-t-il en lançant un regard faussement désolé à Len.

« Mais, mais, Meiko-san va nous chercher ! geint Rin.

-Meiko ? Comment connaissez-vous Meiko ? demanda soudain Miku, l'air surpris.

-Eh bien, c'est notre... protectrice.

-Meiko-chan ? Protectrice ? Hahahahahahaha ! Miku se mit à rire de plus en plus fort, son rire semblant emplir la maison entière.

-Miku, ça suffit ! ordonna Kaito, posant une main sur son épaule. Cela m'étonnerait qu'ils mentent... Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il, semblant plus s'adresser à Len qu'à sa sœur.

-... Les jumeaux Kagamine. Je m'appelle Len, et voici ma sœur, Rin.

-Eh bien, Len et Rin, bienvenue dans votre nouveau chez vous ! s'exclama Kaito en ouvrant les bras, manquant de baffer Miku.

Les deux jumeaux se regardèrent d'un air interloqué. Etait-il sérieux ?

« Kaitoo... J'ai faiim... geignit alors Miku.

-Hmmpf... soupira Kaito, baissant les bras. Viens, allons manger. Vous deux ! Vous venez aussi.

-Quoi ? Mais, on ne vous connaît pas ! protesta Len.

-Oh ! Je vois. Je m'appelle Hatsune Kaito, et voici ma sœur Miku. Nous habitons ici depuis... euh...

-250 ans, Kaito... précisa Miku.

-Oui, voilà. Nous sommes des esprits matériels, et nous avons décidé d'élire domicile ici voilà deux siècles car l'endroit nous plaisait bien plus que nos demeures antérieures. Voilà ! Vous venez maintenant ? »

Devant les bouches ouvertes et l'air interrogatif des jumeaux, Kaito s'avança avec sa sœur et chacun referma de son doigt la bouche des jumeaux. Kaito caressa doucement le dessous du menton de Len, le regardant d'un air séducteur. Le jeune homme rougit de nouveau, et ce ne fut que grâce à Miku qu'il put récupérer sa respiration.

« Kaito... C'est bien toi qui m'a dit qu'ils ne nous appartenaient pas, hmm ? lui dit sa sœur, un sourire sadique en coin. Kaito sembla sortir d'un rêve, et se releva en éclaircissant sa gorge.

« Bien sûr, Miku... Allons-y. » Malgré les recommandations de sa sœur, Kaito ne put s'empêcher d'envoyer un clin d'œil à Len, qui retomba en apnée jusqu'à ce que Kaito lui eut tourné le dos.

« Len... Ca va ? Tu es tout rouge ?

-Ca... Ca va, Rin. Allons-y.

-Quoi ? On va vraiment y aller ?

-Rin, on n'a pas le choix ! On est coincés dans cette maison, et si on ne les suit pas, on va mourir de faim et de soif ! »

Devant l'évidence même, Rin acquiesca doucement et suivit son frère derrière les deux esprits.

Qu'est-ce qui les attendait encore dans cette maison ?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Bon, ben voilà hein. C'est en voyant une vieille maison délabrée sur la route que j'ai eu cette idée, et j'ai écrit ce chapitre en une fois... Désolée pour le fautes d'orthographe, si il y en a dites-le moi, que je les corrige ^^

Voilà ! En ce moment, je suis en vacances donc je ne vais pas poster beaucoup...

Bisous , à plus ! En espérant que ça vous a plu ! Et même si ça ne vous a pas plu, il y a un nouveau système trèès simple pour laisser des reviews, alors ne vous privez pas ^-^

Holly


End file.
